


A Plotting We Shall Go

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: A Plotting We Shall Go [1]
Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Tachibana Sakon (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Zenkichi, Shiho, Kaoruko and Sayoko plot with Ukon about something - something regarding Sakon.
Series: A Plotting We Shall Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799728
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	A Plotting We Shall Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon.

Zenkichi was sitting in a booth waiting for Shiho to show up. What was going on was most defiantly not a date. Shiho had one of her secret ideas and was plotting something. The question was, what was Shiho plotting? There could be a number of things that she could be plotting, but one thing was for sure.

The one thing Zenkichi and she had in common was a certain green haired puppeteer. That meant that whatever Shiho was plotting had to do with Sakon, if she was trying to bring the protégée photographer in. Zenkichi wasn't sure if this was a good thing. If Shiho's plans were anything like Sakon's aunts, things wouldn't end well.

The door to the café bringed and Zenkichi looked up. He saw Shiho standing there, but his jaw dropped when he saw who she had brought with him. "How did you get the two separated?"

Zenkichi was referring the red-headed puppet that Shiho was holding in her arms. She grinned an evil, if you could call it that, grin. "Simple, I just took him."

"And Sakon didn't chase after you?" Zenkichi shook his head in disbelief.

"I am faster then him, so I easily got away." Shiho sat down.

"But why take Ukon away from Sakon. He's going to be hysterical." Zenkichi groaned. "You should have seen what happened when the kids at school tried taking Ukon."

"Well, I felt that Ukon would like to plot with us." Shiho stated.

"Ukon… plot with us… Shiho, what are you talking about?" Zenkichi shook his head.

"I am talking about getting Sakon a girlfriend." Shiho stated. Zenkichi stared at her as if she had a large zit on her forehead. Knowing Shiho, she wouldn't care. "Well, do you really think that he is going to be able to do it himself?"

"No… there is no way that he would be able too… even with our help," Zenkichi shook his head at her. Sakon was shy for one thing, and that was a major set back for him. Another was that Sakon had to fully rely on Ukon to do anything. This was even after he had successfully preformed with the family troop and took the head position. The only thing Sakon could do well was puppets.

"We can do it! We've helped them before! So why not this?" Shiho was exuberate about the whole thing.

Suddenly, Zenkichi smirked. "I know, we'll get a puppet to be Sakon's girlfriend."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Shiho wasn't very happy with him.

"And we'll get Ukon a human girlfriend." Zenkichi continued.

"You know I didn't think the first part was funny, that was very bad." Shiho groaned. She couldn't look at the other boy to glare at him.

"Well, let's face it, perhaps the only person we can get to date Sakon is a female Bunraku player. Who will be willing to put up with him? Know of any?" Zenkichi said seriously.

"Seriously, I don't think there is any girl who will put up with him and Ukon easily." Shiho sighed, placing her head on her hand.

"Yeah… the only one I can think off is…" Zenkichi coughed into his coffee.

"What is it? Something's bothering you?" Shiho glared at him.

"No, listen; I do have a brilliant idea!" Zenkichi suddenly looked very proud of himself.

"Yeah, what is it," Shiho was impatient.

"You could date him!" Zenkichi sat back, pleased with himself.

"What… he is too much like a brother and Chizuru is like a mother to me, like one I never had." Shiho stated.

"Then it is perfect." Zenkichi was ecstatic and leaned back, quite relaxed."

Shiho snorted. "Not going to happen. I am not going to break my best friend, because that is exactly what is going to happen if I were to date him."

The bell rang again, but Zenkichi and Shiho could only glare at each other. A cough was heard as someone stepped up and cleared her throat. Both looked up to see Kaoruko staring at them.

"I got a report of a kidnapped child puppet by the name of Ukon Tachibana," Kaoruko stated, her sternest face possible.

"Uhh… we're plotting with Ukon," Zenkichi spoke up. "Shiho took him."

"It's for Sakon's own good." Shiho stated. "Well, what we're plotting that is."

"Well, you're lucky that I am off duty right now." Kaoruko said as she sat down. "So, what exactly are you plotting?"

"How to get Sakon a girlfriend. I suggested to her that she could date him." Zenkichi spoke up.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen." Kaoruko shook her head. "Him dating Shiho would be like him dating his aunt. She and I are way too alike."

"Yeah, Ukon thinks Kaoruko's weird." This comment from Shiho caused the lady cop to glare at her.

"Well, Sakon's coming." Kaoruko stated.

"How," Zenkichi had a concerned look on his face. "Sakon gets lost in his own neighborhood when he isn't with Ukon."

"Uhh, yes, well…" There was another ring of the doorbell. They all looked up to see Sakon being escorted by Sayoko. "The Tachibana household had a visitor who was more than willing to find Sakon and bring him here."

Sakon and the little girl walked over and Ukon went onto the right hand of the young puppeteer. Ukon stretched himself out. "Good grief. I can't believe that Shiho kidnapped me. Stupid tomboy. Anyways, we're late for practice. The old man is going to be mad at us."

"Sorry… "Shiho glanced at the ground.

"See all of you later than," Sakon nodded his head in a bow and took off.

"Why did you take Ukon?" Sayoko asked.

"We were plotting with him," Shiho stated, sighing as she did so.

"Ukon was very good at keeping it a secret from Sakon then. Ukon knows some things he shouldn't and sometimes tells Sakon." Sayoko spoke up. The three stared at her funny like.

"Anyways, want to help us plot," Kaoruko said. Shiho patted the seat for Sayoko to join her.

"What are you trying to plot?" Sayoko asked.

"We are trying to plot how to get Sakon a girlfriend." Shiho stated.

"Doesn't he already have a lot of girlfriends," Sayoko asked innocently.

Zenkichi stared at her and laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sakon has many friends who happen to be girls," Sayoko responded back.

"Well, we mean the girlfriend he would date and maybe marry," Shiho stated.

"Ohh… so that the Tachibana line can continue." Sayoko nodded her head. "I defiantly want to help, but… wouldn't Sakon be best to find that kind of girlfriend on his own or with Ukon's help?"

All three stared at Sayoko and then laughed.


End file.
